


слуга двух господ

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, Nines has a penis, Nonbinary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, RK900 Has a Vagina, Rough Sex, Subspace, Threesome, loving relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: в комнате пахнет сыростью, свежими простынями, по́том и сексом.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), RK900 Android(s)/RK900 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817
Kudos: 4





	слуга двух господ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platoniccereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoniccereal/gifts).



> работа по полиаморному пейрингу РН9 или Рид1800, в котором у RK вагина, у найнса пенис, гэвин рид - цис мужчина. секс полностью по согласию и по большой любви, все в рамках бдсм-сцены. безопасно, разумно, добровольно.  
> больше про РН9 можно прочитать тут: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23рн9&src=typed_query  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.
> 
> новогодний подарок другу и соавтору, платонической кашке.

в этой комнате не нужно лживых имен  
здесь они могут быть свободными  
мутный молящий взгляд не будет принят за слабость  
здесь можно шептать и выкрикивать все секреты  
и быть уверенными, что ни один проклятый шпион не уцепится за неосторожное слово  
за редкий ох  
за тихий капризный стон.

он всего лишь человек, и они знают это.  
он скоро сломается.  
они делают это с ним часами. иногда прерываются, чтобы уделить внимание друг другу. непринужденно что-то обсуждают, касаясь и лаская друг друга, даже не замечая чужака. будто напомнить хотят, что он-то здесь всего лишь игрушка, а не полноправный участник. в каком-то смысле, нет, даже незначительней вещи.  
когда они закончат, выжмут все до последней капли, когда от него ничего не останется, он не будет значить для них ничего.  
это охуенно.  
иногда он так устает быть кем-то.  
иногда даже собственное имя звучит чуждо. они помогают его уничтожить.  
нет ничего кроме боли  
и боли нет.  
в комнате пахнет сыростью, свежими простынями, по́том и сексом.  
он кончил дважды, но они и не собираются давать ему передышку, только смеются, когда видят, как слабо дергается его член, как пленник ноет и хнычет от их издевательских ласк.  
нет смысла его связывать. он едва может приподняться на локтях, а смотреть, как жалко он вырывается, им уже наскучило. каждый раз приходится удерживать его за бедра или жестко ставить в прежнюю позу, больно дернув за платок, некогда служивший повязкой на глаза, превратившийся в удавку. бесполезно: колени сразу разъезжаются в стороны. найнс раздраженно рычит, но в то же время ласково поглаживает низ живота, прежде чем дернуть измотанное тело как марионетку на себя, сделать пару грубых толчков и подарить еще один звериный укус, оттянуть за холку, швырнуть на постель животом вверх, вновь наброситься, и снова, и снова.  
они оставили попытки заставить его говорить. нет, это не допрос больше – нескончаемая пытка. гэвин тонет и захлебывается воздухом. вдох и выдох, скулеж и молчание. единица-ноль.  
на запястьях, бедрах и шее расцветают желто-лиловые синяки, на заднице розовеют следы порки. зареванное лицо горит огнем, в щеках пульсирует в такт бешеному сердцу. бросает в жар, знобит, трясет. из носа стыдно течет. у RK испачкано колено слюной, собственная рубашка грязная тоже, но это все равно, потому что он получает сейчас за это по заслугам. это хорошо, потому что иначе просить прощения он не сможет еще долго. думать больно, это тоже хорошо, ведь его больше не занимают мысли, почему они каждый раз выбирают об него мараться.  
горло пересохло, от грубости саднит и ноет. стон, разрывающийся в груди, с привкусом кровавого металла.  
"воды," хрипит пленник. и все останавливается.  
RK нерешительно проводит рукой по его предплечью, ласково так. с непередаваемой нежностью, рискуя нарушить правила игры, стирает салфеткой пот и слюну. вздыхает. наблюдает, как гэвин жадно пьет, как движется у него кадык и почти закатываются в облегчении глаза, и как он вздрагивает, когда найнс обтирает его полотенцем. горлышко бутылки стучит о зубы рида в гудящей тишине, прерываемой только его хриплым дыханием.  
"курить," шепотом просит гэвин, а сам не может удержать сигарету в пальцах, так они дрожат. найнс ласково гладит его по волосам, помогает затянуться.  
RK немного жалеет гэвина, но завидует чуть больше.  
гэвин не сможет нормально ходить еще пару дней. говорить тоже.  
пальцы, рассеянно перебиравшие прядки, будто исследуя или предупреждая, чуть оттягивают его за челку. рид едва заметно кивает.  
это похоже на полет вслепую. алое головокружительное падение. возвращение в знакомое гудящее покалывающее тепло. он с готовностью припадает в почти религиозном преданном поцелуе туда, где лениво раскинуты бедра RK, ведет языком по прохладному, неестественно прекрасному телу, целует гладкий лобок, обводит языком клитор. RK подается навстречу, будто знает и слышит набат, - слишкомправильнослишкоммедленнослишкомхорошо, - больно дергает за волосы, притягивая грубо, ближе  
гэвин барахтается, пытается отстраниться, слабо трепыхается на потеху им, жадно хватает ртом воздух, ожидая их любимой забавы. но нос ему в этот раз не зажимают, лишь прижимают лицом к паху властным жестом, принуждают высунуть язык. до одури мало воздуха, и можно только сквозь туман представлять, как его используют.  
как животное, как вещь.  
RK удивительно ласков под конец, даже снисходителен. он не издевается, не дразнит.  
только пользуется, трется, отчаянно низко рыча. так, что невозможно дышать, так, что выбивает пробки, так, что он может только слышать и ощущать эту странную звериную близость, выгибающую их обоих, влажный солоноватый жар на губах.  
гэвин с трудом поднимает взгляд. заставляет себя запомнить это искаженное желанием лицо, записать глубоко-глубоко в памяти, как RK хорошо. так хорошо, что искусственный румянец сбоит, перетекая из розового в голубой и обратно.  
рид пытается проскулить что-то, но вновь слышит этот мягкий издевательский смех.  
"не говори с набитым ртом," шутит найнс, чуть сильнее надавив гэвину на затылок. тот беспомощно стонет и смаргивает слезы. по лбу струится пот и с челки капает, но он давно забыл об этом переживать, ведь он человек. он ломается быстро. совсем скоро они, если так им вздумается, научат его приползать на свист к хозяйским ногам, из дикого сделают смирную, послушную зверушку.  
укачивает. локти вновь сдают, но это неважно. его тело вовсе не ему подвластно, он знает, они знают, они могут сделать все что угодно, пожалуйста, только-  
он снова взлетает.  
щеку обжигает жаркой болью, нужной, желанной болью.  
тело противно гудит, липкое, не дает нырнуть обратно в сабспейс. из-за не слушающихся конечностей гэвин хнычет и готовится распрощаться как минимум с челкой, но сквозь пелену жара и бреда чувствует, что его гладят по подбородку. заботливо и невесомо так, будто извиняясь за удар. касаются, поворачивают лицо к свету. будто изучают.  
"прости" созвучно с привкусом крови на губах.  
"п-плевать," шепчет он, запинаясь, как всегда бывает в такие моменты.  
взгляд RK все еще расфокусирован от наслаждения, но он быстро приходит в себя.  
"извини."  
"да брось," рид улыбается, не обращая внимание на то, как саднит губа.  
гэвин зацеловывает первые признаки вины и беспокойства на их лицах, ведь все хорошо. они любят его больше, чем их игры, но все в самом деле хорошо, это то, чего он жаждал все это время и о чем просил. он не знает, как показать это иначе, только целует и целует и надеется, что они поймут.  
"ты. я х-хочу," сбивается он. "зеленый."  
"хороший," очень тихо шепчет найнс, а затем, словно вспомнив про их игру, властно берет за подбородок. "мы оставим тебя."  
гэвин вновь чувствует, как его безвольное тело собирают в нужную позу, усаживают спиной на колени к найнсу. пальцы андроида впиваются ему в бедро, терзают ноющие соски, небрежно тянут за волосы на груди, накручивают платок туже. это возвращает к жизни на долю секунды и вновь топит в кипятке. найнс заводит ему руки за спину, достаточно нежно, удерживает его за запястья и толкает вперед, заставляя выгнуть спину. гэвин сталкивается с RK одинаково стеклянными взглядами.  
"смотри на него," с хищной улыбкой шепчет найнс риду на ухо. "тебе ведь нравится на него смотреть."  
RK вздыхает. его бедра влажные от поклонения, ноги разведены, он гладит себя и тихо вздыхает и улыбается гэвину одной из своих веселых, усталых, довольных улыбок, таких сладких на вкус.  
гэвин уже достаточно растянут, чтобы проникновение не было столь болезненным, но найнс все же медлит. он удерживает слабо барахтающегося гэвина за запястья, а другой рукой мнет ягодицы, дразнит и массирует скользкий от смазки анус, довольно хмыкнув, когда пальцы входят внутрь без малейшего сопротивления, с пошлым звуком. он погружает их чуть глубже, а затем, словно все это ему наскучило, прекращает ласки вовсе.  
гэвин не может даже стонать, только открывать рот и хрипеть, ерзать и морщиться. если бы он мог, он умолял бы, обещал сделать хорошо. ему неважно, что больше он не сможет кончить, ему приятна эта игра, она так близка к завершению.  
он чувствует прохладные ладони RK на животе, на груди, он пересчитывает ребра задумчиво. гэвин совершает безрассудство, тянется за поцелуем и получает его, влажный тычок в губы, щеку, подбородок. RK впивается в его бедро, направляет ниже, поцелуями и щекоткой отвлекает от проникновения.  
голова гэвина безвольно мотается из стороны в сторону, когда найнс набирает темп, сильно, но слишком медленно, двигается в нем, все отчаяннее.  
RK жадно целует их, дарит сотни нежных слов, обнимает, когда они падают со вздохом к нему на грудь.

плавая между сознанием и полудремой, гэвин не успеет заметить, как все его раны окажутся волшебно зацелованы, обеззаражены и перевязаны. он не будет знать, откуда взялась на нем растянутая майка найнса, и почему солнце снова садится. над головой тускло загорятся звезды - стикеры из магазинчика на заправке, которые они купили когда-то, чтобы заклеить трещину на потолке. гэвин улыбнется совсем счастливой улыбкой, когда почувствует, как два самых любимых на свете андроида вплетают его в свое объятие так же нежно, как и всегда. кажется, они скучают друг по другу даже во сне, потому что сталкиваются лбами, так нетерпеливо целуются.  
он лениво пробормочет что-то, но найнс заверит его, что об RK он позаботится. снова.  
и гэвин знает, что найнс выполнит обещание. что, когда он вынырнет из теплой постели утром, RK будет еще сладко дремать, свернувшись калачиком на постели, словно ленивый кот. а сам рид будет расхаживать по дому довольный и с приятной хромотой.  
что из кухни будут доноситься радостные песенки и сладкий запах посткоитальных блинчиков.  
а пока их руки сплетены в причудливую звезду и им очень, очень хорошо.


End file.
